Its a Love Hate Relationship, Baby!
by Torn.Butterfly.Kisses
Summary: Whats going wrong? Cheating! Lust! Anger! Sorrow! Enemies falling in love! Hate and love begins to tear at everyones heart....
1. Default Chapter

**It's a love hate relationship, baby!**

**Chapter one**

Hope you enjoy this story I'm sure I'll enjoy writing it! Anyway its rated for later chapters. Does a demented chicken dance.

* * *

He traced a single finger down the smaller boys cheek. His eyes sparkling a stunning blue that caught every glimmer of light, causing them to shift in colour from darker to light. His perfect features lit up brilliantly as his lips curved into a pleased smile as the others lips caught his wondering finger.

"I missed you this summer" Sirius purred against Remus's neck

"Me too, I really wished you could have visited"

And they kissed again. They were really catching up for everything they missed over the summer and their two best friends didn't seem so pleased. James's hair was as wild as ever, only longer. In fact he hadn't changed all that much over the summer really, apart from that he was slightly more tanned then before. As for Peter, well he'd put on weight but that hardly surprised anyone.

"Guys, purrlease, save that for later" moaned James as he threw a pillow at Sirius's head.

"Gah…" Sirius pouted "Do we have to?" he pleaded as he threw back the pillow, this time hitting Peter squarely in the head.

"Yes, now come on, we can't be late for the first lesson of the year"

"Why not?"

"Just because… now hurry up"

Remus slid off Sirius's knees. He stretched, his muscles ached a little from the last full moon and his bruises had not fully healed. But apart from that his had only gained even more beauty. His eyes were still the same breath taking amber and his hair still the same silky smooth honey hue. He'd gotten taller over the holiday but still remained a shrimp compared to James and Sirius.

"He's right, Siri, especially when the first subject is Potions" he agreed, slinging his bag over he his shoulder, he was the first to leave the room!

* * *

Snape was first at class, as per usual. Lucius beside him. Both had changed quite a lot over the holidays, Snape had 'matured', his muscles seemed more profound and he'd finally got that growth spurt he'd been waiting for. Yet he kept the same old posture, back slouched, hair falling a front dull black eyes and hands that hung limply at his sides. 

Lucius was so striking, silver blond hair travelled, perfectly straight and shimmering to the centre of his back. His cold icy orbs flashed venomously as Remus pushed open the door.

"Oh look who it is, Mudblood himself!" he sneered as he flicked his hair over his shoulders and held out his hand to Snape.

Snape peered through his greasy blackish blue locks, then took the leather gloved hand Lucius offered him. He was pulled violently into the taller boys lap. Lucius ran his tongue over Snape's bottom lip and suddenly plunged his teeth in, causing Snape to wince and gasp in pain.

Remus chose to ignore them, but could help but feel a little pity for his best friends 'enemy'! He took out his books and waited for the others to arrive, which didn't take long. A mere two seconds later the door was flung open and in strutted Sirius the school heart throb, James Potter the adored captain of the Quidditch team and Peter.

Sirius glared at the two Slytherins, his eyes narrowing, "Please, stop! I've just eaten dinner" his eyes caught Lucius for a mere second and there was silence before the pale youth shook his head.

"You can hardly talk, Black, seeing your faces isn't exactly what I want to see first thing in the morning" snarled Lucius glancing between James, Remus and Peter.

"Fuck you, Malfoy" snapped James angrily. But their argument was quickly interrupted as the rest of the class began to pour in. Including Professor Redfern, a strict and respected teacher that was also head of Slitherin. His long black cloak billowed at his feet and the door slammed behind him.

"SIT DOWN" He growled and everyone obeyed almost immediately……..

And the class dawned on and on. During the lesson Peter managed to blow up two caldrons and was on the way to destroying his second.

Remus quickly snatched the toad foot from Peter before he set the whole school on fire, "That goes in last"…. "Where's the pine core?" he asked Peter who grinned toothily. Remus sighed and ran a hand through his hair, "I'll go get it".

He turned quickly, a little too quickly, and he managed to slip and crash into Lucius's and Snape's potion, Causing it to tip and spill all over the floor.

"ARGGG, FUCKING HELL MUDBLOOD WATCH WHERE YOU FUCKING GOING" Shouted the blond haired teen as pushed Remus up the wall by his neck.

"Gerroff him NOW" Boomed Sirius as he grabbed Lucius around the waist and threw him to the floor.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING?" Professor Redfern sent the whole class in silence, "DETETION, BLACK AND MALFOY AND 50 POINTS OFF EACH HOUSE".

And so the lesson came to an end…

* * *

A/N: So there we go 3 First chapter done. You like? It seems simply at the moment but it will spice up because I have a plot, MUHAHAHAHA cough cough… ermm, yeah, review please! 


	2. Chapter 2

**It's a Love Hate Relationship, Baby!**

**Chapter two**

Here we go again! 3

* * *

"I can't believe you got a detention on the first day" laughed Remus as he ran his fingers through Sirius's dark locks. Sirius just grinning, kinda insanely, back at him.

"Doesn't surprise me" stated James simply as he flicked through a magazine he'd found under Peter's pillow. He began to laugh uncontrollably, he held his sides and gasped for air, "OMG, that's just so… weird! Is that even possible".

"Give that here" Sirius snatched the magazine off James. His eyes blared and his smile grew, "Of course its possible, me and Remmy have done it"!

Remus grew bright in the face, he blinked, "Sirius… Don't tell them that" he hit his boyfriend on the arm. Sirius wrapped his muscular arms around Remus's waist, "Baby, its only the truth". This only caused Remus to go even more red, if it was possible.

"SIRIUS, I for one don't wanna know what goes on in your bedroom" James pulled a face and covered his ears, "Go, get outa here or you'll get a bollocking off Redfern for being late".

"Yeah, yeah, I'm leaving" Sirius planted a kiss on Remus's forehead before he strode from the room.

* * *

Sirius arrived early for once in his life. But not as early as Lucius, "Where have you been… I've been waiting…. Redfern has been already to set us our work"! he snapped.

His form emerged from the darkness, his elegance set even Sirius into a state of awe. His shirt was undone half way down his chest, revealing his gorgeous pale body. Every line pure and proud, every inch perfect. Sirius licked him lips hungrily.

"Its been a long time since we last 'met', has it not?" Lucius paced forward. He was so close that Sirius could feel his warmth and he wanted to grab out and claim this lithe youth.

"Too long" replied Sirius, his breath warm on Lucius neck, "Those death eater meetings between my father and yours were only good for one thing".

"Not necessarily, but I know what part I preferred". His arms snaked around Sirius's neck, pulling him oh so closer. Their lips brushed, the contact sending shivered down both their spines. "Kiss me, stupid"!

It took only a few seconds for Sirius to react. His hands rested on Lucius's ass, massaging in a slow circling motion. They fell back against the wall, Sirius pinning the slimmer boy against the cold stone. Lucius used his teeth to pull Sirius's bottom lip into his mouth as he sucked deeply and pressed his hips closer to Sirius, grinding himself against him. Sirius was starting to aroused, he moaned against Lucius's mouth and ran his hands up the back of his shirt.

Sirius slithered his tongue into the warm mouth of Lucius. Their tongue seemed almost as if they were dancing. Whilst all this was happening Sirius started to undo his fly and Lucius his own. Their trousers slid to the floor as did their boxers. Lucius traced his fingers down to where Sirius member stood tall and proud. A smirk played on his lips, "Turn around".

Sirius narrowed his eyes, "You turn around"

"No YOU"

"YOU!"

"Shut up you stupid ass-wipe and turn around"

"Screw you"

"You are just about to, dick-head".

Lucius cocked a brow, the look of victory obvious on his face. Sighed Sirius turned around, bracing himself he used the wall as support….

* * *

Remus and James sat on Remus's bed. Peter was off down the kitchens. Remus was sat crossed legged, eating jelly babies.

"So when are you gonna tell him?"

"Soon" Remus smiled brightly as he nibbled a pink sweetie.

"How on earth did it happen anyway?" James sounded so bewildered. His brows were raised high and his hand soon found its way to Remus's jelly babies.

"I seriously have no idea. All I know is that only a few magical men can do it… and I seem to be one of them" he rested his hand on his stomach and giggled slightly, blushing once more.

* * *

A/N: If you don't understand I shall explain. Sirius and Lucius had an affaire or whatever you want to call it whilst their fathers met up to discuss the dark arts. They'd do it to kill the boredom of having to listen to their fathers rant on about killing! 3 As for Remmy, you have to guess that for yourself! 


	3. Chapter three

**It's a Love Hate Relationship, Baby!**

**Chapter three**

Urmm, before you ask, yes Lucius and Snape are a 'couple'!

* * *

"Murr, you took your time last night" Remus snuggled against Sirius chest. The taller boys arm resting over his shoulder. They were walking through the gardens. It was such a gorgeous day. The sun shone bright, no clouds where there to prevent its shine. The grass was littered with early morning due. Remus giggled as Sirius picked a flower from blossoming trees that's loomed around them and buried it in his hair.

"Professor Refern kept us for longer then we though he would" Sirius was quick to cover his tracks.

Remus's ears perked to the sound of silent feet racing across the grounds. It was an ambush, "Ahhhh, SIRI RUN!" He laughed madly pushing at Sirius trying to make him move.

"Huh? Wh" The next thing he knew he was pinned to the floor, the due wetting his jeans and shirt, "…."!

James sat proudly on his friends back, "I am the champion my friend! And I'll keep on fighting till the end". Peter finally caught up, spluttering for breath and red in the face.

"Hey" Sirius growled playfully and reached up and messed up James's hair, "Why doesn't Remmy get a glomp?"

"Don't question me!"

Remus knew why he didn't get a glomp… and so did James, but the other two were oblivious! He went a little pink and looked away, as he did so something, well actually something, caught his eye.

Snape was half running, half limping as fast as his long gangly legs would carry him. His hair bouncing messily at his shoulders, and was that blood?…. Indeed it was. Blood was streaming down his face and his shirt was torn and bloody. Remus gasped, his hand jumping to his mouth. The other three were too busy fighting to notice, not that they'd really care what happened to Snape anyway.

Looking back at his friends for a split second, he ran after the Slitherin. He found it harder to run due to his condition, but even with this flaw he could easily out run anyone in the school. Where is he? Come on, faster, faster….. He picked up the pace rather dramatically.

When he finally found Snape he could hardly believe his eyes. The teen was hunched up against the trunk of a tree. He willingly let the blood pour from a large deep gash across his face. His hair covered his face yet it was obvious he was crying…. And Remus could hardly blame him. Poor bloke, what on earth happened to him….

He edged closer, silently, then crouched down beside his friends rival. "Hey" he whispered.

Snape jumped slightly, and upon seeing Remus he franticly started to rub his eyes, "Fuck off, Lupin, I'm not in the mood to be taunted" he half growled, though his voice was cracked. He was in great pain.

"And why would I want to taunt you?" he said softly, "Anyway, how did this happen?" his voice was worried, even if he tried to keep his concern inside and inside only.

"Why would you care?" another tear rolled down his cheek

Remus rolled his eyes, "Because I care about other people, there a problem with that?". Snape did not answer, he only pulled his knees closer to himself. He was shivering from the cold.

"Here" the smaller boy stripped off his robes and passed them to Snape, who sneered and tried to push them away. "Don't be pathetic, just take them".

He fell silent, then, reluctantly, he slipped the thick black robes around his shoulders. He winced as he caught his hand on his cut.

"That looks bad" Remus reached out and touched its sore bloody surface gently. Snape took a sharp intake of breath, "Sorry. Lets get this cleaned up, ay". Remus used his saliva to wet the bottom of his shirt before leaning over Snape, almost sitting in his lap, and start to dab his wound clean. Gasping in pain Snape reached out and grabbed Remus… then automatically dropped him going bright red.

"Sorry" he mumbled silently

"S'ok" Remus stood up and brushed himself down. He held out his hand for Snape. "Put your arm over my shoulder, I can help you walk".

"I don't need… you… to help… me" he stated simply as he tried to walk away. This only resulted in him falling to his knees.

"Uh-huh, yeah, sure"

"Shut up, Lupin"

"I'm only helping you"

"I don't need help"

"Riiight. I guess your just gonna crawl back to the castle" Remus crossed his arms stubbornly over his chest.

Snape glared, he knew he was defeated, "Well, don't think I'm going to start liking you just because of this"

"I wasn't expecting you too" he said kind of disappointed as he helped Snape to his feet once more and placed his arm over his shoulder. And together they hobbled back to Hogwarts!

* * *

Sirius furrowed his brows, "Where'd he wonder off to now" he sighed and ran a hand threw his hair.

"I think he can look after himself, so stop worrying" laughed James as he punched his friend gently in the arm.

"Yeah well, if anything happens I'll….."

"Look at you, getting all worked up, mind you don't give yourself a heart attack" Lucius Malfoy's voice drawled over his own.

"Shut up, Milky" sneered Sirius, yet his eyes wondered over the slim boys body. He wore a black shirt, fully open… he tried his hardest not to stare. But he needed to see him again, alone, he longed for him… But how, surely they'll get found out, unless.

He turned suddenly and punched Lucius hard in the face, causing him to fall back to his knees. At first Lucius seemed so shocked that he simply stared and blinked once. Yet he read Sirius eyes perfectly, like a book laying before him. Growling, the blond haired youth leapt back to his feet and grasped Sirius hair.

James stared in amazement at Sirius's rash actions, "Whoa, Siri, calm down"!

From a few meters away McGonagall voice screeched "BLACK, MALFOY!"

Lucius released Sirius's hair and Sirius's pushed him away from him. Both glaring.

"I don't know who you think you are!" growled McGonagall, "But I do know you'll both be in detention. Tonight" and he stormed off.

"Again Siri… your on a roll" James said with a grin. Lucius had already left.

* * *

A/N: Murrr, This chapter sucks, I know


	4. Note to Readers

Time is being taken to to plan out the rest of this story . I kinda like hwo its goin gso didn't delete it. 


End file.
